


The Orchard

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Being Lost, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Otherworldly, Supernatural Elements, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Day Four - OrchardHux gets separated from his group, and then gets lost.Someone, or some thing finds him... and makes him an offer.





	The Orchard

Hux was lost. Somehow he got separated from his group and found himself here, deep in an apple orchard. As he walked through the trees he huffed at himself, he couldn’t believe this was actually happening. He was fine until the sun started to set and he looked at his phone. It had been fully charged but as he went to look at the time, to see if he actually had reception, it died. Shut off. He cursed out loud and cursed the group he had been with. Why hadn’t they looked for him, tried to call him? A coolness ran over his skin.

“Lost?”

Hux jumped out of his skin. That voice had been so clear that he immediately though it was his subconscious, his mind playing tricks on him. Hux didn’t look around, just faced forward and tried to think of a way out.

“Hungry?”

The voice was impossibly closer now and the hair on the back of his neck stood straight up.

“Shy? Not the talkative type?”

Okay. Now the voice was taunting him. How cruel was his subconscious? Curiosity finally got the better of him and Hux turned around, turned towards the voice.

His mouth opened in a silent scream.

He hadn’t been alone. He wasn’t alone.

A shadowy figure with yellow-red eyes stared at him, apple in his hand. They stared at each other and Hux watched with slight horror as a toothy grin appeared. A sharp, toothy grin.

“Shhh, don’t panic. Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.”

Had he panicked? Hux didn’t know. He couldn’t be sure. None of this seemed right.

“I had seen you and your friends. Watched as you walked further into the orchard. I watched as they lost you and didn’t look for you. What kind of friends are those?”

Hux couldn’t speak at first but finally found his voice, though he could only whisper. “They weren’t my friends.”

“They never were, were they?”

Hux just shook his head. The shadowy figure was right. Those people weren’t his friends; just a soon to be ex and _his _friends. Hux had wanted to end it for weeks but was never able to find the right time or the right words.

“He cheated on you. At least once. But probably more.”

“Who are you? _What _are you?”

The figure stepped closer to Hux and his features came into view. Tall with inky hair and gorgeous features, fit and dressed all in black. But it was his eyes, mouth, and teeth that kept Hux’s attention.

“My name is Kylo. The orchard has been in my family for generations. Most know not to travel too deep into it. If what the legends say is true.”

Hux wasn’t from the area, and Hux knew nothing of legends or of the family that owned the orchard.

“You’re hungry… and so very tired.” Kylo held out a juicy apple for Hux to take. It looked delicious but there was something different, almost sinister about it.

“Take it. Take a bite. Free yourself of all that weighs you down. I know _Armitage. _I’ve seen it. Let me take it all away. I’ve waited for you for a long time.”

Hux dropped the apple but it never touched the ground. Kylo had caught it with just a mere thought.

“Not a fan of apples, then?” Kylo teased and took a step closer so that now they were face to face with barely a breath between them. “Perhaps this is better…” Hux had no idea what Kylo was talking about until he felt warm, plush lips against his own. He opened willingly; let Kylo slowly devour his mouth as he, in turn, devoured Kylo.

Armitage Hux was never seen again. The man became a legend and became a part of a legend. Every fall the apples in that orchard glowed a beautiful red. A siren song, a sinister trap. Only the bravest dared to enter the orchard, and most never returned.

But those that did! Oh, the stories they told. Some had to be put into institutions, the words that fell from their mouths too unbelievable. The others, the stories were passed down from generation to generation.

And for generations, Kylo and Hux reigned over the orchard and laughed at the stories. All of which were true.


End file.
